Steam irons are used to remove creases from fabric, such as clothing and bedding. Steam system irons typically have a base unit with a steam generator for converting water into steam, a steam iron head from which steam is discharged, for example towards a fabric, and a flexible hose through which steam is fed from the base unit to the steam iron head. The steam iron head typically comprises a body with a handle, so a user can manoeuvre the steam iron, and a soleplate which is placed in contact with the fabric to be ironed. Steam is discharged through steam vents in the soleplate. The soleplate is heated to aid the removal of creases when ironing the fabric.
It is known for steam to sometimes condense when travelling from the steam generator to the steam vents through which steam is discharged, for example when passing through the hose. When this happens, the condensed water may be released from the steam vents, which is a known problem referred to as “spitting”. This spitting may create undesired wet spots and staining on a fabric to be treated.